The following relates generally to image processing, and more specifically to a hardware-friendly model-based filtering system for image restoration.
A device may include an optical instrument (e.g., an image sensor, camera, etc.) for recording or capturing images, which may be stored locally, transmitted to another location, etc. For example, an image sensor may capture visual information using one or more photosensitive elements that may be tuned for sensitivity to a visible spectrum of electromagnetic radiation. The resolution of such visual information may be measured in pixels, where each pixel may relate an independent piece of captured information. In some cases, each pixel may thus correspond to one component of, for example, a two-dimensional (2D) Fourier transform of an image. Computation methods may use pixel information to reconstruct images captured by the device.
For example, accurate reproduction of the true color(s) in a scene may be based on processing of pixel values for one or more image arrays (e.g., or local patches of a total image array) representing the scene. For example, an image sensor may include a lens for capturing visual information through a color filter array (CFA) and onto a sensor (e.g., pixel sensor units). The sensor, or camera, may thus be operable to capture optical information filtered through the CFA (e.g., each pixel sensor unit may receive color-specific image information due to the CFA between the lens and the sensor). The device may additionally include an image signal processor (ISP) which may be operable to process the filtered optical information and restore the image (e.g., the image color). In some scenarios, these processing techniques may be time consuming and computationally intensive. Improved image restoration techniques may be desired.